


Shower with Cytomander

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Anal Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cytomander joins Viral in the shower, but the hot sex Viral expected does not happen exactly the way he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower with Cytomander

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TTGL kink meme at LJ.

‘This is life,’ happily thought Viral, enjoying his hot shower. While his time with Adiane-sama had had its good points, she was not the sort of person who appreciated the comforts of life. Why, she actually though sea water was good enough for washing. Viral shuddered, as he remembered what effect that had on his hair. At least now he had a proper shampoo, even though the fruity shower gel was disgusting. Cytomander-sama treated him better that Adiane-sama, so that Viral even was allowed to use the showers that were intended for the higher ranks. ‘That must mean he appreciates my soldier skills,’ thought Viral. ‘And I have many other skills I wouldn’t mind showing him,’ smirked Viral. Cytomander-sama was generally considered to be the most attractive creatures in all Lordgenome’s army, and Viral couldn’t help but notice that, too. Too bad that wasn’t possible – Viral was fully aware of his position in Cytomander-sama’s army – he was only kept there because of Cytomander-sama’s mercy. Any other general probably would have taken away his Gunman and sent him to the capital for guard duty because of his repeated failures to get rid of that damn Gurren Lagann team.

But Viral was sure that this time, with Cytomander-sama, they would wipe the floor with the filthy humans, and he would have ample opportunities to prove his worth, and then perhaps gain a chance to show Cytomander-sama his other skills. That thought was certainly exciting, to the extent that Viral felt his cock stir. ‘I suppose I can indulge,’ he figured – after all, he was alone in the showers, and it was unlikely that somebody would appear, most of the officers were already off duty, and common soldiery had their own showers. So Viral lathered the soap and tenderly caressed his cock with the slippery hand. He hissed, it had been quite a long time since he last did that – what with war and everything. Tender would not do it anymore. Viral shifted a little and got a better grasp on his cock, and started pumping it in earnest. 

‘My my, what have here?’ a voice said right in his ear, and Viral jumped in surprise. He quickly turned around, ready for a fight, if need be, but found himself looking into the cerulean eyes of his general. ‘Cytomander-sama, I’m sorry...’ Viral felt absolutely mortified. ‘Nothing to be embarrassed about, Viral,’ reassuringly smiled Cytomander. He grasped Viral’s chin and made the beastman look at him, which made Viral notice that the general was in fact naked, but for a tiny towel around his waist. ‘In fact, I quite enjoyed the display, but you seem to have forgotten something...’ Cytomander made a dramatic pause to give Viral a chance to ask what exactly. ‘I am your general, Viral,’ pompously announced Cytomander. ‘I control your life, and control your death. I think it only stands to reason that I should also control your pleasure. Yet you dared to take it in your own hands, so to speak,’ here Cytomander gave another meaningful glance to Viral, which was his cue to say something. Viral did not dare to sigh out loud or to roll his eyes, but the whole game was as old as the world, so he said the only thing which was acceptable in the situation: ‘My apologies, Cytomander-sama. If there is anything I could do to atone for my transgression...’ If Cytomander had other genes, his smirk would be predatory: ‘Why yes, there is something you could do for me. Kneel!’ Viral promptly did that, thinking that when he wanted to show Cytomander-sama his skills, he did not exactly mean the cocksucking skills. But the idea was not entirely unpleasant, and Viral’s cock was still hard.

Cytomander pulled off his skimpy towel and revealed a cock that was absolutely perfect for his figure – long and thin, and graceful, like Cytomander himself. The cock hung limply amid feathery growth, and Viral actually thought that rather cute, but he hoped that cock would not get much bigger when aroused – it was obvious that the situation was turning into yet another ‘fuck-Viral-up-the-arse’ case, and while he sometimes did not mind, the key word was ‘sometimes’ and another key word was ‘fuck’ not ‘skewer’. Cytomander took his cock in his hand and said: ‘You need to properly learn your position in my army, Viral. I am your general, and you have to submit to my command.’ Viral considered whether he should respond to that, or just open his mouth already, when the issue was resolved for him. Cytomander pointed his cock at Viral and started pissing. Only the iron self-control that Viral had developed after all these years in the army did not let him scramble away, and then run as fast as he could.

The sharp smell of piss was strong in the humid air, and despite his skin being still warm from the shower, Viral could feel the hot stream of piss painting patterns on his chest. He looked down and saw Cytomander deliberately aiming the stream at his nipples – first he circled one, then the other. Viral almost had to hold his breath – in situation like this his sharp sense of smell was not a blessing. Viral looked further down and watched the yellow cooling droplets slide down his toned abs and dribble into his pubes. And his cock was still hard! That surprised the hell out of Viral – he never thought he would consider pissing a turn-on. He looked up at Cytomander, who was still pissing (‘Just how much did he have to drink?’ wondered Viral) and looking down on him with a strange expression of mingled lust and possessiveness. Cytomander adjusted the aim and then the hot stream of acrid piss was hitting Viral’s cock. Viral gasped – the stream was strong enough to feel stimulating, and his cock was still sensitive from his earlier interrupted jerk-off. But mostly he gasped because the whole act seemed so animalistic, so very back-to-nature... It was calling to his genetic memory, and making him want more.

But even Cytomander’s bladder had its limits, so finally the hot, yellow stream came to a stop, and only a drop of piss was still hanging on the tip of that long cock. ‘Suck it!’ ordered Cytomander, and Viral was too far gone to remember how unhygienic that was. He took the tip of the general’s cock in his mouth and suckled slightly. He could taste all that piss on Cytomander’s cock, his mouth was filled with the salty flavour of it. Viral started sucking the cock as hard as he could, perhaps in hopes that he might squeeze out some more of that lovely liquid. But Cytomander’s cock grew harder, and the taste of piss in Viral’s mouth was being gradually replaced by musk and precum. ‘Get it nice and wet, very good,’ cooed Cytomander. Viral did his best, but soon his jaw started to ache – Cytomander’s cock was getting thicker, and Viral had difficulties fitting it in his mouth. 

Luckily Cytomander soon grew impatient, and pulled Viral off his cock. ‘Now, get on all fours, and I’ll really show you your place in my army!’ said Cytomander. Viral did as ordered, but privately thought the general is taking the whole dominance thing too far. Viral heard some rummaging, and then felt a liquid pouring over his arsehole. The sticky sweet smell told him it was the fruity shower gel he didn’t want to use. ‘It doesn’t matter, just hurry up,’ thought Viral in hopes that Cytomander would get that telepathic message – Viral’s cock had been hard for ages, it was starting to hurt. Cytomander did seem to be in a hurry – he immediately jammed his finger in Viral’s arsehole, perfunctorily rubbed it around and was back with two. The stretching was quick and rough, but Viral was so aroused he thought he might faint because all his blood had flown to his cock, so he didn’t really mind. Finally Cytomander pulled the fingers out, and replaced them with his cock. Viral tried to relax, but it did not help much – when Cytomander jammed all his dick in Viral’s arsehole, Viral could not help but yelp with pain. 

Cytomander started a quick, rough fucking, and grunted: ‘In my army, Viral, you are the arsehole! Remember that!’ Viral did not say a word, but he thought to himself that he would remember, and one day either prove Cytomander wrong or get his revenge, whichever. But that resolution did not prevent him from enjoying the sex, and when Cytomander finally grabbed Viral’s cock and jerked in the rhythm of his thrusts, Viral came so hard that black spots danced in front of his eyes. Seconds later he felt Cytomander’s cock twitch, and the general groaned with pleasure. He pulled out of Viral’s rather sore arse, gave it a slap and said: ‘Now finish your shower, soldier, you stink like piss!’ With that Cytomander walked out of the shower, leaving Viral to contemplate ways of revenge, and more importantly, ways of getting the stink of fruity gel out of his skin. The piss, that he could tolerate. 

The End.


End file.
